Libertycitynightlife.com
libertycitynightlife.com ist eine Webseite aus Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Startseite Willkommen auf Liberty City Nightlife, Ihrer Quelle für Infos und VIP-Berichte rund um Liberty Citys angesagtesten Clubs. Außerdem die neuesten Party-Bilder der Stadt und Geheimtipps, wie Sie die Absperrseile hinter sich lassen können und zu Libertys omnipräsenter Party-Meute gelangen. Angesagte Clubs Hercules Geben Sie sich mit nichts anderem zufrieden. Hercules, das Mary-Muscle-Original. Ein Stück Olymp hier auf der Erde. Tanze mit den Göttern, während Rom niederbrennt. Hercules, Teil des Party-Imperiums der legendären Liberty-City-Ikone Tony Prince, ist die letzte Festung in Sachen Hotness in diesen lauwarmen Zeiten. Jung und Alt vereinigt sich als verzweifeltes Party-Volk und klammert sich fest an einer einst stolzen Szene. Donnie’s Bar Donnie’s Bar ist in Liberty City eine Legende. Die Bar existiert seit Menschengedenken und Donnies Asche liegt noch immer neben der Whiskey-Flasche, die er an seinem Todestag trank. Die Wohnung im Obergeschoss wurde während der Prohibitionszeit als Destillerie genutzt und Gerüchten zu Folge ist dort immer noch ein florierendes Bordell untergebracht. Erdnüsse und Sägemehl säumen den Boden und der Toiletten-Urin ist immer randvoll mit Eis. Vinewood Die von einigen der größten Vinewood-Schauspieler gegründete Restaurantkette hat in manchen Städten harte Zeiten durchlebt, aber nicht in Liberty City, Guam, Jakarta und Las Venturas. Noch immer rennen Touristen die Türen ein, um ein Vinewood-Café-T-Shirt zu ergattern. Suche die Wände nach Erinnerungsstücken ab – unter anderem das Überlebensmesser von Exploder, Requisiten von Just the Five of Us und die Alien-Maske aus Yuppie and the Alien. Die frittierten Hamburger mit doppelt so viel Ranch-Dressing sind unwiderstehlich – und die zwei Fuß langen Margarita-Gläser enthalten so viel billigen Tequila, dass ein Elefant daran erblinden könnte. Keiner Wunder also, dass so viele übergewichtige Hausfrauen aus dem Mittleren Westen hier die Sau rauslassen. Genau wie die Meute in Vinewood. Maisonette 9 Maisonette 9 ist eine private Örtlichkeit für Digestifs, exklusiv für Mitglieder und deren Freunde. Wenn du das nicht gewusst hast, kommst du wahrscheinlich nicht rein. Es steht in Algonquin, Liberty City – aber wenn du nach Standorten außerhalb fragst, gehörst du hier nicht her. Es wurde 2003 vom amtierenden Nightlife-König Tony Prince gegründet. Out of Towners Keine Nacht wie die andere in Out of Towners, da es keine Stammgäste gibt, aber alle sind herzlich willkommen. Das geschwätzige Personal sitzt bei der Bestellung an Ihrem Tisch und trägt gezwungenermaßen einzigartige Knöpfe an seiner Kleidung, um das Restaurant und Bar als lustigen, hippen Ort zum Abhängen zu verkaufen. Mit landesweit über 1000 Standorten ist Out of Towners eine Institution. Schlipsträger ertränken gerne ihre Sorgen in Appletinis und Jalapeño-Getränken, danach erfolgt ein feuchtfröhliches Rendezvouz auf der Autorückbank, bevor es nach Hause zu Frau und Kindern geht. Bahama Mamas Wo die Evolution ihr Ende nimmt und die Party ihren Anfang findet! Algonquins Nummer 1 Nachtclub für unermüdliche Party-Kracher und erstklassige Steroiden-Beats. Verheiratete Männer mittleren Alters – bitte beachtet: Ihr werdet nicht reingelassen (außer Sie bestellen einen dreifachen Flaschen-Service mit Wunderkerzen). Demnächst: Kostenloser Shuttle-Service nach Alderney! Nightlife-Tipps Hier ein paar unverzichtbare Tipps, um das Nightlife-Mekka Liberty City voll auszunutzen. Tipp 1 Mori Kibbutz: „Fang mit dem selbstbräunen immer 24 Stunden vor Party-Beginn an – dann kann es sich zu einem schicken Orangeton entwickeln.“ Tipp 2 Brucie Kibbutz: „Bräute stehen auf Alkohol. Wenn sie ablehnen, mach sie fertig.“ Tipp 3 Yusuf Amir: „Komme nie vor 3 Uhr zur Party. Dann haben die Leute nämlich keine Drogen mehr und stehst als König da.“ Tipp 4 Jill von Crastenburg: „Siehe die Hilfsbedürftigen böse an.“ Tipp 5 Zack Ben Adhem: „Wenn du am Freitag nicht reinkommst, versuch’s Montagnacht. Du wirst dich wie ein Player fühlen.“ Tipp 6 Cloe Parker: „Treuhandfonds-Babes wie uns macht Bling nicht an. Wir stehen auf Gefahr. Robuste Gold-Macheten und so.“ Tipp 7 Bill Jewell: „Flaschen-Service, Baby! Versuche, deine eigene reinzuschmuggeln, und feiere dann wie der große Macker.“ Tipp 8 John O’Connell: „Weiber stehen auf spitze Stiefel und juwelenbesetzte Gürtelschnallen – es setzt das wirklich Wichtige in Szene.“ Tipp 9 Daisie Cash-Cooze: „Schreie immer in die Menge, in welchen Club du als Nächstes gehst. Macht dich geheimnisvoll.“ Tipp 10 Denzel Liss: „Tu so, als wärst du in einem Hip-Hop-Video, sobald du in den Club kommst. Immer den Mund zu den Songs bewegen.“ Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen pl:Libertycitynightlife.com en:LibertyCityNightlife.com